Known processes of imparting beneficial properties to plants, such as selective breeding, can be extremely costly, slow, limited in scope and fraught with regulatory difficulties. Few commercial successes have eventuated from over two decades of large-scale investment into this technology.
Despite many decades of successful scientific research into the conventional breeding of highly-productive crops and into development of transgenic crops, relatively little research effort has been directed at development of plant traits via other means.
Bibliographic details of the publications referred to herein are collected at the end of the description.